Dragon's Puppy
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: Were-wolf Katsuya reflects on the day he mated with Vampire Seto Kaiba. Katsuya really couldn't be happier. Rated M for Lemon, Fluff, and Heat


Midnight darkness surrounded the streets in a mist that seemed to call forth the creatures of the night. I wouldn't be surprise if there are more out there now than at any other time of the day.

Tonight was the perfect night for us. Not only did the night provide a good and solid cover, but the mist provided just the right amount of camouflage as most of us wondered the night in freedom. This was our time of day, our time to rise while the others of this wold put themselves to sleep. Its interesting how even the humans seem to know this, when they do not even know of us.

My name is Jounouchi Katsuya. I am a were-wolf. I'm sort of a loner in this town, but I'm not the only were-wolf by far. In fact there are about sixteen of us all together. Strays that seemed to migrate here and settle down. And by 'here', I mean Domino City, Japan. In truth, not one of us knows why we chose the city, or why it chose us, but we all ended up here. Be it were-wolves, vampires, oracles, witches, wizards, ghosts, spirits, and even the occasional undead zombie; there is one thing all of us have in common: We were called here. The city called us here, at least that is what it seemed like to us.

And even now, here we are. Prowling the night in freedom as some of us look for food while other explore parts of the city they can't in the daylight.

Now, usually, I'm a laid-back sort of guy. It comes with the nature. I have friends I'd protect fiercely and a tendency to touch a little too much. It's instinct really, being a wolf without a pack isn't an easy thing to do I'll tell you. In a pack, you'd be a part of a greater, bigger family, and as animals, we would take care of each other. This carried into our human forms and we are apt to use touch as a way of communicating. Luckily, my friends don't mind, thought I don't know why they would. Only two or three of my friends are humans, the rest know.

Now my best friend, Honda, is a human. I met him when I first wondered into Domino and we just stayed friends ever since. He reminded me greatly of an old friend in my pack, and that made me attache to him quickly. He didn't mind at the time, he was a lonely kid too. His parents were divorced and he resented them and had a hard time making friends. Thus, we took to each other. He really was a 'pack' kind of person and joined gangs early on. I followed him since he was the only friend I had at the time.

Now my second (but no less important) best friend, Yuugi, he's a Wizard. Its actually rather odd how Yuugi and I became friends. You see, while I was in the gang, I thought I was family. Pack. So I followed their example, I turned myself into a thug I knew I wasn't. During that time, Yuug' was one of my victims. He was small and quiet and I wanted to make friends; but it wasn't that easy. He was small and quiet, nothing like a friend of a thug should be. So since I couldn't be his friend, I'd be his enemy. That was my train of thought at the time. That had been a big mistake. Yuugi was kind beyond what a normal person would be. Even when I picked on him he always worried about me, always gave me his lunches, always acted so kind. I felt bad, really bad. So when I did something really out of line, say, throw his favorite cards aboard a cruse ship; I just knew I couldn't keep up the thug act anymore. Ever since then, Yuugi and I became close, like brothers. And Honda followed me along.

The only female in our group is Anzu, another human. She's loud and obnoxiously girly, something I always just ignored when it wasn't directed at me. She had been added when Yuugi met with her and started talking. After he introduced us, she just seemed to push her way into the gang and we left her be. 'The more the merrier.' Yuugi had said. I didn't agree at the time, but when you get to know her, she's not that bad. I just wish I could choke her when she starts up the 'friendship' speeches. I'm a were-wolf, I'm a pack animal, I know more about sticking together than she does. (That's a lie. I'm a stray)

Now the four of us were really close back in the day, still are now actually, but more people have been added on after a while. Otogi, a used-to-be ghost who got his own body by tricking a wizard, Mokuba, a vampire who looks about 12 now but he's actually 67 years old, and his older brother.

Seto Kaiba. CEO of a billion dollar corporation that specializes on products portraying to a children's card game. Don't get me wrong, I love Duel Monsters, I play myself, but the person behind the toys isn't as cheery as you'd expect them to be. No, Seto is ice-cold, stone-hard, and mean to the bone. Well, that's what people see anyways.

To tell the truth, even my friends; other than Yuugi; see Seto this way. I don't. But I won't lie and say I always knew he had a heart, no; 'cause its not true. I hated him. Were-wolves and vampires don't get along as it is, but him? He was always so snide and sarcastic to me, I found myself hating his being with all I had. But that was before I had met Mokuba.

When I first saw the kid attache himself to Seto's leg, I thought Seto was going to rip his head off. I was way wrong. When I first met Mokuba, was also the first time I saw Seto smile and laugh. I still remember that image even now, him hugging Mokuba around the shoulders and holding him close and laughing at the things the black fur-ball seemed to speak of at a mile a minute. The kid talked fast and loud and Seto seemed to pick up on everything spoken, which shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did. That was the first glimpse of the real Seto Kaiba I had the chance to witness.

Ever since that day I couldn't fight back. Ever since I saw him smile, I could only think about putting it back on his face and keeping it there, and I didn't find it in myself to get overly angry enough to yell when he called me a dog and insulted my existence. And I couldn't get angry, because something in me was saying it was all fake. Everything he was when he talked to me from then on, was fake to me. And I just smiled when I saw him and walked away.

My friends thought it was good of me to be taking the 'high road' (everyone but Honda that is but he got over it soon enough) but they didn't really understand that I just couldn't fight a fake after I'd seen the real thing.

He himself had stopped insulting me after the first few times I didn't get riled up. He stopped glaring at me, stopped pushing into me by 'accident'; But he also started to stare.

By that time I'd noticed that I was starting to fall for the damn vamp. But I was a stray, so who cared who I loved? All I really had to be scared of was being rejected and living my life mate-less, but I didn't worry to much. I just played with a cool head and went at life day by day.

It was nearly a year after I first saw who he really was, that anything really ever happened.

I was prowling around at night in my wolf form, just exploring in my lack of hunger. I had wondered far and smelled his scent. I was near his territory. I felt a mix of haunting terror and excitement swell up in my furry chest and being in wolf form made me weak to control my actions once instinct set in. And this instinct was to go to him. To see him and to lay at his feet. And if I'm telling the truth, then I'll tell you that I really didn't resist the pull of my desires that much. I wanted this, and my wolf wanted this, so we dashed to where his scent was strongest. A cottage near the edge of the city near the woods at the entrance of the city next to Domino.

He knew I was there. I was sure of it because I felt a chill take the air and my fur stand on end. He was near and I needed to reach him.

I saw him soon after that thought, and froze. He was just standing there, looking totally different than what I had seen in school and what I had seen when he smiled. Icy blue eyes were gone, replaced instead with glowing blood red, and his clothes were all black and tight, and the best part for me, his fangs. Long, threatening, arousing. I wanted to feel them sinking into my neck, I needed to feel that close to him. I was almost desperate. It was the wolf in me aching for a mate I was sure, but it didn't make the desire any less strong.

"Well, if it isn't the mutt." He said with a smirk.

That shook me out of my shocked desire for a little while, long enough for me to shift into my forth form.

Sharp, triangular ears almost matching my golden blond hair stood from my head. My own fangs were long and sticking out of my gums making fully closing my mouth not only painful, but awkward. And a golden tail flowing down to my ankles. The fact that I was naked meant nothing to me, I had no qualms about my body nor was I at all ashamed of it. I as hot, and I was confident in that.

"Isn't it late? Shouldn't you be heading back to your master mutt?" He questioned sharply, purposefully keeping his eyes up and away from my lower half.

It was a full moon. I couldn't help but feel playful. So I smiled at him then, my fangs no doubt making me look odd as I attempted to give my old-carefree grin.

"Well, I don't have a master, but I'm sure if you want to apply, I'll happily wear a collar with you name on it." I started flirtatiously. I was bold and high in the light of my element, and this lead to his startled eyes and gaping mouth.

I really couldn't help it. But I don't regret a moment of it now.

"What do you say, Seto? Do you want a dog? I'm well behaved, well trained, and very very...useful." I knew I didn't look like myself then. I was much too wanton and such, but I didn't stop myself. I couldn't, I wanted this. No matter how much I was yelling and kicking myself on the inside, I wanted this.

He raised his eyebrow slowly, then, he smirked at me. I felt my form shiver in pleasure at his expression. Hungry and wanting. At least I knew he wanted me. In seconds, I found myself against a tree and his slightly cold body. His face was near my left ear, making my breath hitch when he breathed. I was weak in the knees in seconds with his scent all over, so strong. God, copper blood and lilacs with vanilla never smelled so good.

"Is the puppy asking to be taken home? Is the puppy requesting to be chained and leashed to a blood sucking vampire? Do you have a death wish Jou, I think you do." He spoke softly and lowly and I almost didn't hear with all the blood rushing to my ears, but I did.

"You won't hurt me." I stated as confidently as I could while being a puddle of goo at his feet. "You won't hurt what you hold dear. You may drink from me, but you wouldn't make it hurt. You'd treasure me, own me, control me, devour me, seduce me, enslave me, drag me down to the bottom, but you would never hurt me."

He seemed to like my words. He seemed to enjoy the fact that I'd come to him willingly knowing he'd keep me safe, even from himself. And he did, he has.

With a soft exhale, he's lips touched my neck and I couldn't hold my moan in. I could feel them now, I could practically feel those damned fangs sinking into my skin and marking me, owning me. It was more permanent then any collar or hickey, It was a vampire's mating bite. I could tell by the scent, the smell of arousal, a will to own, an urge to possess, I could smell it all rolling off him in waves.

"Are you sure Katsuya." He purred out my first name in such a way that I let out a loud and long moan that I knew he'd found delicious.

"Yes, Yes. I'm very sure. Please Seto! Damn it Dragon! Bite me! Bite my neck and mark me, own me, take me. My vampire, please!." I swear to god that it was the full moon that urged me to say those things. I swear. But it pleased him.

Sharp and long fangs sank slowly into my throat and I practically throw my head to the side to allow him more room as I vocalized my pleasure right there in the forest surrounding us. I couldn't help it, I really couldn't, he'd put every ounce of want and lust into that bite and it racked my body in spasms as he pulled the blood from me. He sucked deeply and verbalized the appreciation he had for the taste of my blood. I was hot all over, even losing blood.

"Dragon! Oh yes, my Vampire!" I couldn't help but be possessive too, after all, a wolf would never let go of his mate once he had them. I was nothing it I wasn't a wolf. "Seto!"

I knew my moaning was pleasing him almost as much as my blood seemed to be, and when he pressed his throbbing member onto my own, I howled. Low and deep, my howl vibrated the both of us and we both felt it deep in our bodies. It felt so right, no matter what we were, we belonged to each other first. Like it should be.

His clothes began to irritate me and I clawed at them, ripping them in multiple places, and I knew by the smell of his blood that I had hit his skin too, but it didn't seem to matter to him and the smell only drove me crazier. God I needed him so badly.

"Seto! Seto, bed! House. Room. Now." I could only speak in words, but he got the message. When he pulled his fangs from my skin, I shivered and whined in protest. My mind screamed for him to keep those damn things where they belonged, but I knew if I actually said that, we'd be doing this right here, in the forest where any creature could bother us. Not that they would, we were two of the most powerful beasts around Domino.

Seto may have removed his fangs, but he did not remove his hold on me, he instead tightened it and I growled my appreciation. In his arms it was safe. In his hold, I was Katsuya. Not a thug, not a were-wolf, and not an idiot. I was Katsuya, his mate. I knew he could feel it to, the fact that we belonged together wasn't about to go unnoticed, the bond itself wouldn't let him _not_ notice it.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Katsuya." He whispered as he flash-stepped us into his cottage. It smelled so strongly of his scent that when he laid me down on the bed, I rolled around, covering myself in his scent, making sure that it was on me so that anyone who doubts will know I'm his. I've always known I'd be a domestic wolf, but I never expected myself to go this far. Again, I blamed the full moon. That is, I did, until he started spreading my bare legs so that he could lay between them. He had shed his clothes while I marked myself with his scent. The second his tongue touched my hot skin, I was blaming Seto for my howls of pleasure.

He was relentless, not easing up and not letting go, he kept me pinned to the bed as to tasted nearly every inch of my chest and stomach biting down on each nipple enough to break the skin and let the blood drip down my torso so that he could lick it all up before sucking on each one again. I was finding it impossible to hold my voice or my body that was aching for him so deeply.

I remember vividly the way his eyes shun with hunger for me, with desire for me, with love for me. It was intoxicating, and I had already thought I was intoxicated as it was.

"Would you like to draw this out Puppy? Or should I get straight to the point?" As he asked this he raked his fangs over my already rock-hard erection and I couldn't speak for a minute.

"No Dragon!" I cried. "No teasing, no playing! Claiming! Claim me!" I was pretty sure it was my request that got him to move because the next thing I know, he was pushing his already slicked up member into my warm and willing body. I'm sure he felt it too, the slight pain of how much I was squeezing him.

I think I got off on that pain, I'm not sure. All I could really remember from our first night was the blinding pleasure as he forced his way into me again and again. I came without him needing to touch me and he did too. I bet he came because of the look of elation on my face, but every time I ask him about that night, he denies it.

Even after the both of us had reached our climax, he didn't stop moving. He kept biting my chest anywhere he could reach until I was hard again and so was he and with his cum slicking his cock even more, he made quick work of my prostate and I was in heaven again in less than minutes. This went on and on, he never left my body and I never complained. Only and idiot would complain in heaven.

It's been about five or so years since that night and I still find myself just as drugged as I was back then, every night we do it. I'd be at his beck and call, aching to be at his mercy again.

I was a prideful animal, but when it came to him, I wasn't ashamed to beg and be claimed, in fact I was proud. He was powerful and he was wise, he was the best mate I could have asked for, and that doesn't even count the times when he is nothing but caring to me. If I hadn't seem Seto smile and laugh that faithful day with Mokuba, I'm pretty sure he and I would never have reached this point.

Which is why I thank Mokuba every time I see the vamp. And every time I do, he give me a 'What the fuck? Why?' face, and I laugh out of joy and gratitude. I guess I'll tell him one day. Maybe not as in depth as I've stated here, but I'm pretty sure he'd be overjoyed to find out the part he played in his brother's happiness.

Oh shit, Seto's calling me.

I fingered the slender black collar around my neck as I rose from our bed, running the pad of my thumb over the name tag I knew had 'Dragon's Puppy' written on it with Seto's phone number on the back. And just above the collar, on the right side of my neck was puncture wounds from the mating bite five years ago. Yup. I wasn't ashamed of us at all. Now if I could only get Honda and Anzu to shut up about Seto, I'd have the perfect life. Being a stray in a messed up pack had never felt this good.

* * *

><p>- Ashrel Fury<p> 


End file.
